


Filters

by RedCakeyCake (Leopika)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: I ALMOST TYPED IN LLAMA UM, lmao this is probably pretty ooc i tried to write mink, sorry that this is so short and lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopika/pseuds/RedCakeyCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I really don’t understand why we have to do this” Mink said, letting out a sigh as Aoba fiddled with his Coil, installing a app called “Snapchat” onto it.</p>
<p>“Come on Mink! It’s a really cool app!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which Aoba has fun with Mink and Snapchat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filters

**Author's Note:**

> blame the fact i got bored when playing dmmd and snapchat recognized minks face

“I really don’t understand why we have to do this” Mink said, letting out a sigh as Aoba fiddled with his Coil, installing a app called “Snapchat” onto it.

 

“Come on Mink! It’s a really cool app!”

 

“You just take a picture and add text to it. I really don’t see the need for this app”

 

Aoba pouted. He was just trying to show Mink how fun and cool the app was! Besides he could always delete it later on once Aoba was done showing him how to use it. Just then the app was done installing with a little beep notification. Aoba opened it up.

 

“Alright, let’s see what should your username be..”

 

“I’ll do that” Mink said, taking the Coil screen away from Aoba so he wouldn’t give him so embarrassing nickname (Aoba’s username was Aobooty_Serabooty… Seriously. Then again he mentioned Koujaku put his username in like that)

 

“I say you should make it CinnaMink!” The blue haired male said, trying to see what username Mink chose.

 

“I already chose a username” was his response.

 

“Oooh what is it…. MinkScratch? I still think CinnaMink is better!” Aoba commented.

 

Mink sighed. Aoba took control again going and adding people onto his Snapchat. He didn’t notice Aoba playing with the camera and the blue haired man went into a fit of giggles. 

 

“Hey Mink look over here OH MY GOD” More laughter came out of his mouth. Aoba showed him the picture he had just took of Mink. It was his face, but with a filter of a dog face on it.

 

“This is going on your snap story!”

 

He watched as Aoba tried containing his laughter as he typed “Oh my god i got mink snapchat this is the best” onto the picture and tapped the My Story.

 

Shortly after that he got a snap from “Koujaku69” (Did Aoba give him that username?Mink would probably change it to Red later on)

 

The photo was a selfie of Koujaku, in the background was the usual fangirls of him, some noticing the photo being taken and had silly faces or peace signs in the picture. On his shoulder, Beni was glaring at the camera.

 

“Looking good Mink ;)”

Really? Did he really have to do that?

 

Just then Aoba took another photo of him, this time it was one of his face being distorted. 

 

“I’m putting random filters on Mink Lol”

 

“Don’t put that on my story or send it”

 

Aoba pressed My story.

 

Mink took back his coil. He opened up the filters and put a random one on Aoba. He pressed the My story button. There. Aoba looked embarrassing in the photo.

 

It didn’t affect the blue haired man. Instead he pouted once more.

 

“Aww you didn’t send it to me! That was a good photo.. Wait let me screenshot it!”

 

He groaned. 

 

“So Mink next time you post something embarrassing I’m going to screenshot it!”

 

Mink let the other male babble about the app, zoning him out. Next thing you know Aoba was going about Instagram. Someone should take social media away from Aoba, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the oocness ;;  
> first fic for this fandom oops  
> if anyone is curious to see the mink snapchat stuff i did   
> [ENJOY](http://imgur.com/149qUg6,rVTgV9Z,XSsDlfU,Aj3fNM9,r8h1sBg,oYrpKVr)


End file.
